vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
|-|MGS2= |-|MGS4 (Original Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Standard Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body)= Summary As a young boy, Jack lived in the turbulence and violence of the Liberian Civil War and was orphaned at a young age by Solidus Snake, who raised him as his own and groomed him to become a killing machine of a child soldier who gained the title of Jack the Ripper, the White Devil, making quite the name for himself. Eventually taken to the United States after Solidus abandoned him, Jack recovered from and repressed his years of trauma, and was taken in by the Patriots, who used him as a soldier and had him participate in hundreds of simulations to hone his skills. During this time, he met his future wife, Rosemary, who was, in reality, a Patriot spy. Seemingly recruited into the defunct FOXHOUND, Jack, under the codename Raiden was sent to the Big Shell to rescue the president and other hostages, used as a tool in the Patriot's S3 Plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with weapons | 8-A | At least 8-A | High 7-C, higher '''with Reactive Power Level '''Name: Jack, Raiden, Snake, the White Devil, Jack the Ripper Origin: Metal Gear Age: 23 (Metal Gear Solid 2) to 32 (Metal Gear Rising) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human | Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Metal Gear Solid 2= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Acrobatics, Expert Pilot, Master Martial Artist, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Light Manipulation (With Stun Grenades), Fire Manipulation (Via White Phosphorus Grenades), Sleep Inducement (Via tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Invisibility (With Stealth Camouflage), Nanotechnology, Durability Negation via Quantum Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (With High-Frequency Blade, which can disrupt atoms by creating quantum decoherences at the plank scale, shrinking their electron clouds), Resistance to Diseases, Extreme Heat, Cold and Poisons (The Skull Suit provides insulation from the environment and protection against toxins) |-|Metal Gear Solid 4=All previous abilities to greater extent, Cyborgization, Immortality (Type 2. Can survive for extended periods of time with limbs completely removed), Immense Will, Electricity Manipulation (Can fire bolts of lightning, send lightning at others and imbue his fists and HF Blade with electricity), Immense Pain Tolerance (Easily withstood Vamp stabbing his chest and can withstand a lot of punishment without even flinching), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Sam stated that nanomachines grant resistance to fear and battlefield emotions, whilst still feeling them deep inside their mind, cyborgs are unaffected by them physically and are still fully capable of fighting) |-|Metal Gear Rising (Updated Patriots Cyborg Body)=All previous abilities but enhanced, greatly enhanced Acrobatics (As seen here) |-|Metal Gear Rising (Custom Cyborg Body)=All previous abilities to greater extent, Absorption (Can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his own energy), Electromagnetism Manipulation (With Electromagnetic grenades), Information Analysis, Hacking, Healing (With Repair Nanopaste), Aura and Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost his speed with Blade Mode, and both his speed and strength with Ripper Mode. Can also increase his attack power with electricity), Reactive Power Level (Went from having his punches no-sold by Armstrong to being able to knock him down in the span of a few minutes) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Snake, and defeated Solidus, a perfect clone of Big Boss, in a swordfight), Multi-City Block level with weapons (Destroyed multiple RAY units with heavy weaponry) | Multi-City Block level (Held back Outer Haven while missing an arm) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to his former body, can easily throw around and destroy upgraded RAY units) | Large Town level '(Threw around and demolished EXCELSUS, stronger than characters who can harm him, such as Mistral), '''higher '''with Reactive Power Level (Capable of damaging a bloodlusted Armstrong with his bare hands when just minutes prior he was incapable of even phasing him with a bloodlusted barrage of punches, and ultimately defeated him, easily ripping out and crushing his nanomachine-infused heart with his bare hands); High-Frequency weapons ignore conventional durability (HF Blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target) 'Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Snake, Solidus and Vamp, able to block bullets from four different directions) and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged a shot from Fortune's Railgun) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually hopscotched missiles). Sub-Relativistic with Blade Mode (Makes him 10 times faster) | Sub-Relativistic (Capable of dodging punches from Armstrong at close range as well as fighting on an equal footing with him), higher with Blade Mode (Blade Mode doubles his speed ), at least Sub-Relativistic with Ripper Mode (Viewed raindrops as entirely motionless over a timespan of what he perceived as several seconds, using Blade Mode while in Ripper Mode increases Raiden's speed by ten times) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class G (Held back Outer Haven) | Class G (Casually threw a RAY unit into the air) | Class G (Flipped over Metal Gear EXCELSUS) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Cut down Solidus) | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Can casually cut a RAY unit to ribbons) | Large Town Class, higher after obtaining the Murasama (Managed to damage Armstrong with his bare hands) Durability: City Block level (Can take hits from Solidus, including successfully resisting Solidus' attempt to strangle him) | Multi-City Block level (Held back Outer Haven and survived being crushed by it, albeit was severely injured, traded blows with Vamp) | At least Multi-City Block level (Can take a held back beating from Jetstream Sam) |''' Large Town level''' (Survived a brutal beatdown from Armstrong that destroyed what remained of EXCELSUS), higher 'with Reactive Power Level 'Stamina: Very high | Marvelous. Thanks to his new cybernetic body, Raiden can fight in spite of grave wounds that would prove lethal to anyone else, fighting against Vamp despite multiple stab wounds to vital parts of his body, ultimately outlasting and overcoming him in single combat. After being forced to cut off his arm, he went on to briefly hold back Outer Haven, and afterward, with both arms missing, held off a large group of Haven Troopers and continued to fight even after being stabbed through his torso multiple times. His stamina has only grown as of Revengeance, as he withstood an extended, brutal beatdown from Armstrong that should've killed him with his pain inhibitors being turned off. Range: Standard melee range, further with his sword (HF Blades can cut targets even without being in exact physical contact with them), tens of meters to hundreds of meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: High-frequency blades which negate durability by cutting at a molecular level, and various other weapons he collected during the missions, such as pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'Skull Suit:' A special military garment with highly advanced electronic weaving technology and artificial muscle tissue which reacts to impacts and automatically contracts to diffuse damage, providing increased protection against slashing attacks. Its design minimizes underwater drag allowing for increased swimming speed and clings tightly to Raiden's body, amplifying his endurance, strength, and rate of recovery. It provides insulation which protects Raiden's body from toxins and allows him to operate in extreme climates and damp conditions. It also incorporates noise-dampening soles that allow the user to run without making a sound. *'Soliton Radar:' A highly advanced radar system that utilizes electromagnetic waves originating from living beings to map out the location as well as provide live info of the position and field of view of enemy soldiers. It also can detect ghosts. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Solid Eye:' A device worn like an eyepatch that grants him night vision and a capacity for binocular sight, though not at the same time. It allows Raiden to make out footprints easily, and determine the emotional and mental states of others by recording their body temperature, heart rate, and sweat secretions. *'Codec:' A highly advanced real-time communications system. Raiden's Codec is nanomachine based, allowing him to communicate through his nanomachines while remaining silent. *'Chaff/Jam Grenade:' An electronic attack device that deploys countless metal strips along with an active jammer to temporarily disable radio communications and electronic equipment such as cameras, radar, missile guidance and lock-on systems as well as stun AI controlled weapons and early model Cyborgs *'Electromagnetic Grenade:' A disposable electronic attack device that emits electromagnetic pulses for a limited time, disabling any UGs and Cyborgs in the area. Because recent-model UGs and Cyborgs immediately shut down all circuitry when an electrical surge is detected, no permanent damage is done. *'Electrolyte Pack:' A container of the molten carbonate electrolytes used to power military cyborgs' fuel cells, it can be used to restore Raiden's Fuel Cell Gauge immediately. *'Repair Nanopaste:' Substance used by UGs and Cyborgs to recover from sustained injuries akin to how an average human regenerates from wounds but at a much faster rate. It can be used to restore Sam's Life Gauge immediately. *'High-Frequency Blade:' Reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high frequencies, these blades disrupt atoms by creating quantum decoherence at the plank scale, making them extremely effective and lethal weapons. During Metal Gear Solid 2, Raiden wields the HF Blade given to him by Olga and wields upgraded versions during Metal Gear Rising. **'Bloodlust:' Sundowner's twin blades, which can be put together to be utilized as a pair of giant, lethal shears. Lacking Sundowner's immense strength, Raiden cannot use them as quickly, but their power makes them incredibly effective in combat. **'Dystopia:' One of Monsoon's twin sai, Dystopia, can be used as a thrown weapon or as a sort of makeshift EMP grenade that can short out enemy cyborgs. **'L'Etranger:' Mistral's weapon, a polearm made out of Dwarf Gekko arms that can be used for rapid attacks, switching between its normal polearm state and a whiplike weapon. **'Murasama:' Sam's signature blade, which Raiden used for the final battle against Senator Armstrong. This sword is much stronger and durable than his regular HF Blade. Its sheath has a rifle mechanism and trigger that can be used to unsheathe the blade at high speeds for rapid attacks. Intelligence: Gifted. Though he initially seems naive, Raiden is a practiced killer who mastered the art of combat and murder at an early age, easily proving himself capable of matching experienced soldiers and even defeating his mentor and adoptive father, Solidus Snake, a master swordsman, in a one-on-one sword fight. His skills also lend themselves well to espionage and infiltration, allowing him to sneak onto the Big Shell and stay hidden for much of his mission. By the time of Metal Gear Solid 4, his sword skills have grown, showcasing an incredibly effective swordplay style that combines elements of Capoeira with more traditional styles. Weaknesses: Raiden suffers from PTSD. | Raiden's lost white blood cannot be replenished naturally and must be supplied and dialyzed by an external source. | Blade Mode only lasts a small amount of time, and is most effectively used in short bursts while a target is unable to retaliate. Raiden is somewhat arrogant, has a somewhat hypocritical sense of morality (as called out by Sam and Monsoon) that he uses to shield himself from his bloodlust that is fairly easy to tear down, struggles to come to terms with the part of his psyche that enjoys violence | Blade and Ripper Mode last for only a limited amount of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Mode:' Raiden can enter a "Blade Mode," drastically increasing his reactions and combat speed to the point that his surrounding time seems to slow down, allowing him to make extremely high speed and precision slashes before his opponent can respond. BladeMode.gif|Blade Mode in action *'Iaido Quick Draw:' Sam's HF Blade, Murasama, is equipped with a special magazine function that allows him to draw his blade at absurdly high speeds with a pull of a trigger, allowing Sam to unleash extremely powerful slashes that outmatched the speed of Armstrong's nanomachines and sliced off Raiden's arm before he could react. Raiden can use this technique due to him receiving Sam's blade, however he doesn't use it in character. Quickdraw.gif|Sam using Iaido Quick Draw on Raiden *'Zandatsu' (斬奪 - "cut and take"): Aspecial technique used by Raiden to extract fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs and unmanned weapons. By targeting their weak points in Blade Mode, Raiden is able to grab their power cores and recharge his fuel cells and health instantly. Zandatsu.gif|Zandatsu *'Ripper Mode' - A state that Raiden entered during the World Marshal Incidents. The name was derived from "Jack the Ripper", a nickname Raiden earned during his time as a child soldier in Liberia. It is Jack's other, very violent personality gained by his experiences as a child. After entering Ripper Mode, Jack becomes much faster and stronger, and his fighting style becomes more ruthless. Rippermode.gif|Raiden entering Ripper Mode Feats: Raiden's Respect Thread Gallery Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature Extended Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - The War Still Rages Within (Lyrics) Key: MGS2 | MGS4 | MGRR (Updated Patriots Cyborg Body) | MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body) Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (MGS4 Raiden and Arabasta Saga Zoro were used, and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Pre-Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante and MGS4 Raiden were used, and speed was equalized) Specter Knight (Shovel Knight (verse)) Specter Knight's Profile (8-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Konami Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Berserkers Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Assassins Category:Hackers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Nanotechnology Users